REVOLVEwaltz
by suikalopolis
Summary: AU An odd experience from an uncalled-for trip on the Ferris wheel shared between two rivals soon leads to certain...situations. "Excuse me Kaiba? Are you saying that my clothes are an absolute eyesore?" SetoYami


**A/N:** Sorry for such a MAJOR delay! HOWEVER! Just as promised, I have written a one-shot for the winner. Primarily, it was supposed to be for **kiki2222** as she was the last reviewer at that moment then. However, due to my limited time for writing (A Levels are COMING – dammit, it's time to hit the books!) and a few problems with responses, a friend from my college (**mrsFoon**, odd name jua, ne?) apparently sent in the latest review at that moment then and offered me the info I needed at college. And with that, came this. Sorry if I wasn't able to write what you would have requested Kiki, but I hope this will make it up to you!

**Dedicated especially for:** kiki2222, mrsFoon and the rest of my beloved readers…how I adore you all (though I'm terribly sorry for not being able to contact the last and latest reviewers (for truly, you guys deserve this supposed one-shot) as I have scarce time to access the net for the rest of the year. For that, I **may** present you guys with the latest chappie for KISS in exchange or I might type up another one-shot if I can find the time, yea? No promises though! XP

**THEME:** FERRIS WHEEL and a BOWLING BALL.

**Summary:** An odd experience from an uncalled-for trip on the Ferris wheel shared between two rivals soon leads to certain…situations. As one puts the art of seduction to practice, the other however, and for once, feels very thankful for the bowling ball that was safely nestled within the depths of his bag. SetoYami

**Warnings:** Speckles of profanity, dashes of innuendos and the spectacular wonders initiated by a bowling ball.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh or the totally compatible yet so very sexy pairing or the Ferris wheel or even the goddamn ball. All I do own…is a vase of oh so very pretty wilting roses from a _supposed_ fiancé. Oh my. XD

* * *

**R E V O L V E** waltz

- a SKYY story -

By **s**** u I k a's** **w I n d** o _f_ t h e **c e l e s t I a l**

* * *

_**PLAY**_

"Well now, I suppose it's simply _your _fault then."

"_My_ fault, you say?"

There was a small quirking of lips. "Precisely."

Yami frowned, crimson eyes glaring up at the tall brunet who stood a few feet away with his arms folded neatly across his lean chest. The infamous smirk was forever evident upon his pliant lips.

A slight narrowing of eyes.

Oh yes. Yami had to simply resist the oh so very sweet urge of performing a full roundhouse kick to that smirking face. Yes, that face by which belonged to no one other than Seto Kaiba - the world-renowned businessman, the young business prodigy – who was notorious for his stubbornness, his arrogance andhis _painfully_ magnetic charm. Not to mention his spontaneous sarcasm. And his natural brusqueness, too. The goddamn, cynical bastard.

Long, pale fingers unwittingly tightened its grasp around the heavy bag as a pair of piercing blue eyes bore into crimson ones; the obvious sparkle of amusement glimmered within those subliminal hues.

Yami narrowed his eyes a tad bit more. "And how is it that all of this is _my_ fault?"

The smirk merely widened. "Why, it just simply _is_."

The shorter male huffed scathingly, allowing that little rush of air to flick away a blond strand of his bangs from his eyes. "Well, that isn't much of a reason now, is it? Without a good enough reason so as to why you accuse me, then I suppose it's fair enough for me to say that this is also all _your_ fault."

"Really now?"

As Seto Kaiba took a small step forward, a dangerous glint had almost immediately sparked to life within those deep blue orbs. Yami involuntarily took a small step back, his gaze unwavering from the taller man's own. Despite the blatant upper hand the older male displayed, the tri-coloured haired male simply **refused** to back down from the other's daunting stance and approach. So Yami simply did what was definitely the most smartest thing to do at that moment.

He glared.

"Why, _of course_," he stated in a firm manner, pursing his lips into a taut line when Seto Kaiba took another step forward, advancing in an excruciatingly slow pace – almost in a predator-meet-prey manner. Now that didn't look good. The tri-coloured haired male took another step back, soon to halt to an uncalled-for stop as his back suddenly came in contact with the metallic wall of the moving compartment they stood in.

Seto Kaiba took another step forward.

Yami merely added more pressure against the wall.

There was a slight widening of a smirk.

And the whitening of tensed knuckles as fingers tightened their grasp.

_What on earth…?_

Yami intensified his glaring, narrowing those crimson orbs up at the azure hues that bore down at him. His lips were pressed firmly into a very taut line as he blatantly displayed utmost discomfort upon the current situation. Unlike the brunet, he obviously **did not** enjoy being cornered to a wall by a person who was _painfully_ taller than him. The shorter male scowled upon being the disadvantaged one. "Excuse me, Kaiba. If you don't mind, it would be most appreciated if you could just–"

Crimson eyes blinked with surprise upon the sudden contact of a finger that touched the curve of his cheek, soon to be followed by a few more that trailed downwards in a tantalizingly slow stroke. They slid up a little before a pale hand took its place, cradling the smooth curve of the porcelain cheek. Yami glanced up, a small flush of red began to erupt across his cheeks when the businessman raised his other hand and rested it against the wall, just beside the impressive multi-coloured flare that solely belonged to no one other than the exotic male himself.

The tips of those long fingers applied slight pressure against the other's skin as a head of luscious chestnut locks suddenly leaned forward.

There was a widening of crimson hues.

A sharp inhalation of air commenced.

Closely followed by the parting of upturned teasing lips.

"If I could just _what_?" Seto Kaiba whispered, his tone was delightfully laced with a deliberate dab of tantalizing enigma and charm. Yami couldn't help but shudder as the man's wispy warm breath swept across the delicate shell of his ear, long fingers now playfully toying with a strand of his wheat gold bangs. The brunet was watching him; that compelling glint of such charisma remained unwavering within deep azure hues.

Yami swallowed back a suffocating lump that had mysteriously formed in his throat, suddenly feeling abnormally flustered than usual. It was odd at that moment, when he suddenly found himself being unable to trust himself to speak, that words had suddenly died on his tongue. It was odd at that moment, when he suddenly found his heart simply racing wildly for a reason that he had yet to know. It was odd at that moment, when his face flushed in the proud bold shades of a ripe tomato, upon acknowledging the fact that the space between their faces was _painfully_ scarce.

Suddenly, Yami felt trapped.

_He's _much _too close._

And it was _definitely_ odd at that moment, when he then came to realise the fact that he actually somewhat **liked** the _overwhelming feeling _he was receiving upon their _devastatingly_ close proximity.

Good heavens.

Yami's grip tightened around the bag even more.

The scene was purely **grotesque**.

In contradiction to this, Seto Kaiba was surprisingly well composed throughout this little scenario and took this matter to his own personal interests. Upon seeing this brief stalling moment that has been involuntarily cast by the younger male, the blue-eyed billionaire had cleverly made a quick decision to use it to the fullest. As a skilled businessman, he had in fact decided to use such open moments to his most definite advantage. He took a small step forward, adeptly using that precious little moment of time to press on closer until his handsome face was dangerously close to the other's. So close that he could accidentally _kiss_ him.

The crimson eyed male stiffened, profoundly disturbed.

And with that, the brunet's lips slowly parted to breathe out a husky whisper of, "Gods, Yami. Do you know just how devastatingly_ beautiful_ you are?"

Yami stopped breathing.

And Seto Kaiba seized this glorious moment by taking a daring move. He leaned forward and nuzzled the tip of his nose against the startlingly soft, jagged blond bangs, inhaling the faint scent of…green tea? Goodness, who would have thought green tea would smell_ so_ good? The businessman slid his hand across the other's cheek, savouring the delightfully cool smooth skin beneath his touch. "With eyes like precious rubies, a skin of fair complexion and the glorious crown of luscious bold locks…gosh, are you even _human_?"

And upon speaking that last statement, Seto Kaiba then tilted his head to side slightly and his lips slowly descending towards the shorter male's own.

A sharp gasp slipped past pliant lips and the relentless grip around the bag suddenly loosened entirely. The heavy holdall then plummeted towards the waiting ground with a nice –

_Thud._

There was a widening of crimson and blue hues.

And, of course, with the overwhelming weight of the ball and the forceful tugs upon the reigns of gravity, only the inevitable happened.

There was a reddening of a twisted, pain-restrained face.

And–

"_YYEEEAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!_"

Seto Kaiba **howled **in utter pain upon the collision of the **bowling ball** on his ill-fated leather-clad foot.

Oh my.

Yami instantly paled.

_Good gracious._

Just how on _earth_ did it all come to this…?

* * *

_**REWIND**_

A familiar smirk graced his lips.

_Well, well, well…_

Now Seto Kaiba was terribly amused. Really, he was. The sight of _him_ in _this_ place was quite a startling discovery for the young businessman. Why, who would have expected _him_ to be here of all places?

Yes, him.

Yami Mouto.

The protective older brother of little Yugi, the youth whom possessed such incomparable maturity and refinement, the highly intellectual individual of the lot (excluding himself, of course) during their high school days. A magnificent orator, he was. A subdued and liberal thinker, most definitely. And he was, indeed, very well notorious for his dangerously _temperamental_ nature.

True, true. Seto Kaiba had to agree with that, no questions asked, for it seemed that the mere _sight_ of him was enough to irritate the younger male without a good enough reason. Yes, the youth would always glare up at him with such relentless indignation and irk. Oh, and did he mention the fact that Yami was indeed the prime example of the headstrong and tenaciously assertive individual who harboured the mulish stubbornness of a obstinate mule?

A slight nod of agreement was unconsciously made upon the brunet's behalf.

Oh yes, Yami was indeed an imperious, feisty one.

It was simply this young man whom Seto Kaiba could not help but take a slight interest. Not for looks. Heavens, no. It was merely for the fact that the youth was an astonishingly interesting individual, one who was full of surprises – a capricious being of whom he'd graciously appraised as a respective equal. It was not looks. Definitely _not_ looks.

Seto Kaiba pressed his cell phone firmly against the base of his ear, abstractedly listening to the individual who was currently conversing with him regarding the business' sales that month, distracted eyes fixed upon a certain tri-coloured haired young man who was walking absentmindedly by, unaware of the businessman. Despite the hordes of people who had arrived, hustling and bustling about the vast area of the well established and definitely flourishing Kaiba Land, the exotic individual was easily picked out from the crowd. In truth, he literally stuck out like a sore thumb. Truly he did. Why, with outlandish gravity-defying wild hair that flared in three bold colours and the distinctive trademark style of clothing consisting of clothes that suspiciously looked two sizes too small (for what reason, the businessman had yet to wonder) as well as the trademark buckled boots (perhaps Yami was slowly reaching out towards the Goth subculture?), it was no big surprise. Adding with the fact of way by which the young male carried himself with an air of absolute dignity and refined authority, despite the obvious strain upon those exotic features in result to a certain heavy dark holdall he had currently slung over his shoulder.

Nodding absentmindedly to the voice buzzing in his ear, Seto Kaiba then snapped the device shut without a thought and allowed the idle upturn of his lips to develop into his distinguishable trademark smirk.

A derisive sound was made.

Perhaps, he should have a little fun.

And with that fleeting thought, Seto Kaiba soon made his way over to the crimson-eyed male in order to offer him an exclusively…gracious welcome.

* * *

Buckled boot tapping, grip tightening, eyes hardening. Oh yes, Yami was most displeased with the current situation he was in. A glance at the face of a black watch delicately strapped to a pale wrist – 10:27 – allowed the deepening of a frown to commence.

"_Dammit_."

He was late.

The young man stood on his toes, crimson eyes darting wildly from side to side, those ruby chasms meticulously scanning the hordes of people before him in hopes of catching the glimpse of his painfully irresponsible brother. Yes, Yami definitely had the right to call the otherwise lackadaisical Yugi 'irresponsible'. Why so, one may ask?

"Tch. Damn brat. I've been waiting here for two hours and he still hasn't turned up…" Yami jerked the holdall upon, shifting it to ease his strained arm. A miffed sound, a irked flick of wheat-gold bangs. "Telling me to bring this goddamn iron ball-"

A halting of footsteps resounded behind him.

And Yami gritted his teeth, an attempt to mellow his miffed position then. On his heel, he whirled around sharply and turned to face the perpetrator of his seething infuriation. "Dammit Yugi, you're –!"

Only to find himself glaring up into the smirking face of the iniquitous wicked Seto Kaiba. Or so he thought.

There was a slight widening of crimson orbs.

And a hue of utmost glee could be found residing behind laughing azure eyes.

There was an awkward silence, an open invitation for Mischief to appear into the scene and finally shine.

Oh yes. Upon such a gracious opportunity of witnessing such a startled look, a slip of emotion from the usually coolly collected expression, Seto Kaiba allowed that infamous haughty smirk to widen a tad bit more. "Well, well, well," he smoothly drawled in a disdainful manner, "Now this is quite a surprise, isn't it? Why, who would have thought that the ever dignified Yami would actually come to the opening ceremony of my new amusement park, let alone bask in its fineness and grandeur? And I assumed that you didn't fancy admiring such unparalleled technology that _my _company has cleverly designed…"

An irritated _tsk._ Crimson eyes hardening with utter dislike, Yami glared at the taller brunet. "Is that so? Well now, I'm afraid you've misunderstood, Kaiba. To be frank, I'm actually looking for my godforsaken brother, not to dawdle with your _toys_."

Lips curled into a delightful sneer. "Ah, so the little mite and his petty entourage is here as well. Charming."

Yami pursed his lips, crimson eyes narrowing a tad bit as he bristled, grip tightening ever so slightly around the holdall. Why that good for nothing… "Yes, Kaiba. Yugi and the others are here – god's sake, I don't understand _why _– so now, if you'll excuse me, I'm still in the middle of searching for him."

A quirk of an eyebrow. "By simply standing around here? Pray tell, what benefit do you get standing around here for the past two hours? Apart from achingly sore feet and killer arm strains."

A blink of utter disbelief. "How did you–?"

"Yami. You do realise that this is the 21st Century, right? The era of fast paced rat-races – the age of stupendous _technological_ advancement. I'm _sure _you do. Well, that is, unless you've been living under an isolated non-existing rock." Blue eyes glinted with sardonic glee.

Ooh, a brave comment. And straight to the point as well. An applause for Kaiba for throwing in such a derisive statement with ease.

Yami bristled, absolutely despising the man standing before him as he glared back at the brunet's patronising look in defiance, ruffled dignity and ever growing spite. He narrowed his eyes. "Kaiba, just _what_ are you trying to-?"

The brunet brandished a finger, silencing the tri-coloured haired male from speaking any further. "For starters, Yami – in today's world, the cell phone is used to attract people's attention, especially the missing party. _Not_ outlandishly…" a derisive smirk was haughtily flaunted as blue eyes appraised the other male's outfit, glinting with utter delight, "…_flamboyant_ outfits."

_Touche._

Crimson eyes blinked.

And smirking lips merely curled into one that was extremely pleased.

A small gust of wind swept past, sifting through golden and russet locks in the most gentlest caress.

A pause.

A strangled choke.

And the dramatic drop of a jaw.

Crimson eyes gawked back in bald-faced incredulity.

_WHAT?_

And Yami stared back at the taller man, absolutely **scandalised**. Unable to hold himself together, the tri-coloured haired male parted his lips and literally _screeched _in utter disbelief. "**Excuse **_**me**_Kaiba? Are you at all implying that _I_ have a terrible sense of fashion? That _my_ choice of clothes have indeed broken the supposed _laws_ of the fashion world and that _I_ am condemned to be arrested by the so-called mythical _fashion police_? Why, are _you_ saying that _my_ clothes are an absolute _eyesore_?"

A cool look had been smoothly cast as pale pliant lips slowly parted in order to enunciate in a delightfully derisive drawl. "Precisely."

_Strike._

Kaiba, One. Yami, Nil.

How remarkable it was.

There was a bristle.

A stiffening of tense shoulders.

And the infamous haughty smirk was graciously flaunted.

Alas, the showdown between two respected and self-proclaimed rivals has taken its toll – all by which had been initiated by the ever popular and well-renowned heated glaring contest.

"Tch. God _dammit _Kaiba."

A clenching of fists. They throbbed violently, knuckles slowly turning into a sickly white colour.

Really, if Yami wasn't a patient young man by nature who fully believes in the concept of perseverance and keeping one's hard-boiled dignity in check, he would have lunged at the egotistical pompous jerk and pummel him to the ground in two seconds flat. Oh yes, he _would_. But now…

"_You_ are an absolute asshole, you know that? Why do you – I don't – you just – just…!" A swift rush of hot air rushed through parted lips as nimble fingers pinched the bridge of a slender nose.

A deep inhalation was made – _calm down, calm down_ – before Yami looked defiantly back at the businessman with a more collected poise and thoughts, crimson eyes burning brightly with dignified fortitude. He pursed his lips in a taut line. "Do you have any idea just how much I _despise_ you right now, Kaiba? I mean, _gods,_ just why can't you – just…" A disgruntled growl. A gnashing of teeth. "_Dammit_, why are you here?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, unfazed by such a biting demand yet the ghost of a smirk had not been left unnoticed. "I own the place."

Twitch.

"For goodness sake, why are you bothering me? I demand a valid reason."

A paltry wave of a hand. "Nothing drastic. I simply thought it to be wise to acknowledge and point out how delightfully…_elaborate_ your little costume is. Tell me, is it Halloween already?" Blue eyes wickedly glinted with utmost glee.

Yami tightened his grip around the holdall and pursed his lips tautly.

Right. That **does it**.

An arm was raised and poised in a deadly angle, ready to deliver that well-deserved biting blow to that pompous head. Crimson eyes narrowed as Yami allowed his arm to stretch and he heartily swung the heavy holdall at the egotistical prick whom was prominently known as Seto Kaiba.

Blue eyes widened in shock.

The smirk dropped.

The holdall soared.

And Yami delivered a smug look.

Take **that.**

_Thud._

* * *

_**FORWARD**_

"Well now, I suppose it's simply _your _fault then."

"_My_ fault, you say?"

There was a small quirking of lips. "Precisely."

Yami frowned, crimson eyes glaring up at the tall brunet who stood a few feet away with his arms folded neatly across his lean chest. The infamous smirk was forever evident upon his pliant lips.

A slight narrowing of eyes.

Oh yes. Yami had to simply resist the oh so very sweet urge of performing a full roundhouse kick to that smirking face. Yes, that face by which belonged to no one other than Seto Kaiba - the world-renowned businessman, the young business prodigy – who was notorious for his stubbornness, his arrogance andhis _painfully_ magnetic charm. Not to mention his spontaneous sarcasm. And his natural brusqueness, too. The goddamn, cynical bastard.

* * *

_**FAST FORWARD**_

There was a widening of crimson and blue hues.

And, of course, with the overwhelming weight of the ball and the forceful tugs upon the reigns of gravity, only the inevitable happened.

There was a reddening of a twisted, pain-restrained face.

And–

"_YYEEEAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!_"

Seto Kaiba **howled **in utter pain upon the collision of the **bowling ball** on his ill-fated leather-clad foot.

Oh my.

Yami instantly paled.

_Good gracious._

Just how on _earth_ did it all come to this…?

_**PLAY**_

"It's simply _your _fault."

"_My_ fault, you say?"

There was a downturn of displeased lips. "Precisely."

Yami frowned (albeit the fact that he was trying very, _very _hard to keep that ticklish smirk of triumph from tugging across his lips), crimson eyes downcast and averted from the tall brunet who was currently settled against the white leather cushions of the seats within the metallic compartment, arms primly folded against his chest as cold blue eyes narrowed, surmising the younger man who kneeled before him, fleetingly eyeing the slight yet oh so very obvious _dent_ on the other's shoe. Upon seeing this, Seto Kaiba merely pursed his lips further into a twisted little scowl as he reached over and rubbed the dent, fruitlessly trying to reshape it back to normal.

The brunet grimaced.

_Unbelievable._

Yami, on the other hand, simply harrumphed upon the older man's reproachful remark (accusation, more like). His frown deepened as he looked up and into those cold blue eyes. "I don't see how this unprecedented act is _my_ fault."

A pointed look. "Well it is. Because if I remember correctly, you were the one who dropped the bloody _bowling ball_ on my **foot**!"

"I did _not_."

"Yes, you _did_. Tch, what moron goes around bringing bowling balls with them anyway?"

"I told you, it's Yugi's. And see here, Kaiba. This wouldn't have happened if _you_ hadn't come in and bothered me first place."

Kaiba scoffed at this brash remark. "Oh, you're saying that _I_ caused this? You're saying that the reason why we're stuck in the Ferris Wheel is because of _me_? Please. Who was the one who tried to clobber me with _that_ god forsaken object in the first place _and_ dropped the bowling ball _and _went pursuing after it madly like some lunatic?" At this, Kaiba glanced at the bowling ball which quietly sat beside Yami, peeking through the opened zipper of the holdall. Kaiba grimaced.

How irksome.

Yami heatedly glared at the brunet. "Who asked _you_ to follow me in the first place? Clearly you are somewhat responsible for this mishap. Why, if you hadn't followed and stupidly shoved us both into this compartment, none of this would have happened!"

"And because of that, you decided to get back at me by smashing my foot with your goddamn ball? Oh yes, how very mature of you, Yami."

There was a bristle and a resolute brandishing of a finger. "Well I wouldn't have dropped it if _you_ hadn't waltz over and tried to **sexually harass** me!"

A narrowing of eyes.

A tightening of a jaw.

There was a pregnant pause.

A heated hold of crimson and azure. A tryst of contrasting yet beautifully compatible colours.

Yami pursed his lips tautly.

And Kaiba moistened his own. Blue eyes were narrowed in tactful calculation.

"Sexual harassment, you say?"

"Damn right, Kaiba."

"That was not sexual harassment."

"It definitely _was_."

"It was a simple aesthetic account for your exoticness."

"Dammit Kaiba, you were comparing me to a _vase_!"

"It was a kiss."

"An _attempted_ kiss."

"And you liked it."

"Of course I did, I–" Yami paused, choked and gawked stupendously at the taller man who had reclined back against the leather seat, arms folded in a self-assuredly stylish manner as cool blue eyes surmised the younger male in delight.

_Checkmate._

Seto Kaiba smirked.

Yami, cheeks flourished in the brilliant vivid shades of scarlet, was rendered absolutely **speechless**.

And the bowling ball, the blameworthy perpetrator for the triggering of such unprecedented events, lay still and quietly, clearly enjoying the scene.

Another pause commenced. One that was speckled and dashed with a languid rushes of air through parted lips. The hushed sounds of breathing was heady to ears, both males unsure of whether to pick up where the subject of the supposed conversation (it had taken a drastic turnaround – an entirely different _field_) had left off or not.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

A tentative moistening of lips.

A curling of fingers around black material.

And crimson eyes averted away in awkwardness, in bald-faced discomfiture.

_Damn._

A tilt of a head, russet bangs had fallen across cool blue eyes attractively. The teasing smirk upon those derisive lips had softened a tad bit into one of strangely close to _fondness_.

A small sigh.

_Really._

There was an unfolding of strong arms, the bristling of expensive material, the hushed squeaks of cool smooth leather as polished black loafers steadily pressed against the metallic floor, allowing the shift of weight. Russet bangs swayed forward. Seto Kaiba reached over and buried his long fingers into the soft glossy locks of wheat gold, black and red.

Oh yes.

Yami leaned forward, savouring the soothing feel of the older man's fingers against his scalp, and closed his eyes. The vivid scarlet blush merely intensified as the businessman's fingers chastely caressed across a soft cheekbone.

It was simply this young man whom Seto Kaiba could not help but take a slight interest. Not for looks. Heavens, no. The youth was an astonishingly interesting individual, one who was full of surprises – a capricious being of whom he'd graciously appraised as a respective equal. It was not looks.

"You're an absolutely egotistical prick, you know that."

The brunet allowed a minute upturn of pliant lips. A small, small rare smile.

Yes. It was definitely _not_ looks.

_**STOP.**_

* * *

**A/N:** Alas, I have finished typing this darn thing. Well, there we have a little heart-to-heart mo with the two darlings. Really, who doesn't adore the spicy romance that heats up between the two? XD


End file.
